a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of drinking vessels, and more particularly to specialized vessels used to contain a drinking fluid and which include an isolated thermal regulating element to help maintain a desired temperature of the drinking fluid.
b) Description of Prior Art
Generally, all beverages today are packaged in either cardboard cartons, plastic or glass bottles, or metal cans (e.g., steel or aluminum), in amounts that are suitable for an individual to consume. Typically, the consumer will chill the beverage in a refrigerator prior to consuming it. If the consumer removes a chilled beverage from refrigeration, the beverage will immediately begin to absorb heat from the surrounding environment until eventually the beverage becomes thermally equilibrated with the ambient temperature. Of course, if the ambient temperature is colder than then the operating temperature of the refrigerator, the removed beverage will loose more heat to the colder surrounding environment, again until thermal equilibrium is reached.
Thermal equilibration between the beverage and the ambient temperature will be reached in a period of time depending on several factors, including the initial chilled temperature of the beverage, the temperature of the surrounding environment (i.e., ambient), the particulars of the environment (e.g., direct sunlight, humidity, and/or wind), and the type of material used to contain the beverage (e.g., a cardboard container may resist heat transfer better than an aluminum can), and the presence of local heat generating (e.g., electric heater), or heat absorbing (e.g., ice) elements.
Of course, it is possible to slow down the process of thermal transfer from the surrounding environment to the beverage by placing the beverage in a cooler filled with ice, or surrounding the beverage container with an insulative jacket, such as a xe2x80x9ckooliexe2x80x9d which is usually made from a foam-rubber material. Although such devices are generally useful at prolonging a chilled (or heated) temperature of a beverage, these devices are generally cumbersome to carry and difficult to use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved drinking bottle having a thermal regulating element, which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a thermally efficient container that prolongs a desired temperature (chilled or heated) of a beverage.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a container that is easy to use and portable to transport.
A thermally-regulated bottle has a generally cylindrical body portion defining a first chamber for containing a drinking fluid and defining a central longitudinal axis. A passage is provided for accessing the drinking fluid. A secondary thermal-regulating container contains a thermal-regulating material, such as ice water, or heated water.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, the bottle includes a recess which is positioned generally parallel to and remote from the central longitudinal axis, along the side of the bottle. The recess being sized and shaped to selectively receive the secondary thermal-regulating container so that the thermal-regulating material may thermally interact with the drinking fluid located within the chamber and either keep the drinking fluid heated or chilled with respect to the ambient temperature for a prolonged period of time.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, the bottle includes a centrally located chamber which is sized and shaped to snugly receive the secondary container from an access opening located at the bottom of the bottle.
Regardless of the arrangement, the heated or chilled material of the secondary container thermally reacts with the drinking fluid of the bottle and maintains either a chilled or heated temperature, as desired.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description of illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other similar structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several proposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions in so as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.